Not What It Looks Like
by maybe the lies are true
Summary: It looks a little weird when you're home alone with two other girls. For all we know, you could be dating one. Hell, they could be dating each other. But when you hear noises from one's room? Soul is a little curious when he hears noises coming from Maka's room, and decides to explore it. [Lemon-Scented Parts, Fair Warning. Not an actual Lemon, but there's this one part.]


Hearing some of the weird noises coming from Maka's room, Soul edged closer and closer to the room, the noises getting louder and louder as he took more daring steps forward.

Both Blair and Maka had been missing the entire day, leaving Soul alone in the place. He had thought that Maka had went out to play some basketball with the rest of the gang while he stayed home, finishing the rest of his so-called, 'dinner'. He had also thought that Blair was too, out, having fun with the random boy-toy of the week.

Soul was now face front to the door. The noises were louder than ever, sounding weirder, and weirder the more Soul thought about it. His fingers wrapped around the freezing knob, slowly turning it, and pulling it open. Soul's red eyes widened in shock at the sight of Maka and Blair, Maka's face flushed, one of Blair's legs on top of her left shoulder. Her eyes seemed determined, some kind of unknown item in her hand. Blair was whining in pain, seeming like she was not at all enjoying the experience.

"M-Maka?" Soul stuttered. Maka gasped in shock, and turned around. Blair too perked up, relief washing all over her face. Maka calmed down in relief when she saw Soul, turning back to Blair, like nothing weird was happening. Or looked weird happening.

"What do you want? I'm busy trying to wax Blair's upper thighs. They're so hairy, and just... Eww!" Maka said, recoiling a little in disgust. She held up the wax and the tape to show him, before turning back to her and starting up the process again. Blair whined in neglect. Soul was confused. Waxing?

"Oh Maka-chan please don't do it again! It really hurts!" Blair put off a pouty face, nearly hoping that Maka would just stop already. All hope washed away when Maka shook her head, causing Blair to whimper softly. Now Soul was even more confused. Why didn't Blair just turn into a cat and scurry away?

"No Blair. We've got to finish this." Maka insisted, putting the tape on Blair's leg once more. Soul sighed, a scowl forming onto his face. He was a little disappointed in himself, obviously scolding himself for thinking something bizarre like that. As if. Maka and Blair nearly hated each other. It would be the apocalypse if they just randomly decided that they were going to just make love to each other like that.

"You are SO uncool Maka." He said. He closed the door so that the girls could finish the procedure. Maka smirked when she heard Soul's foot steps pounding away slow and steadily. She looked at Blair and got on top of her in a dominant way, grinding against the cat-girl slowly, and teasingly. Blair purred in delight, throwing her head back at the pleasure. This only made Maka smirk even more than she already did. She threw the wax and tape to her side, and slowly began taking her shirt off, revealing more and more to the purplette. Blair growled in much wanted pleasure, and slowly reached up, grabbing Maka's (*small) breasts, kneading them back and forth. Maka too growled in pleasure, looking back at Blair.

"Now, where were we~?"

* * *

 _ **A little celebration fic of The Supreme Court ruling out same-sex marriage as a law in America. I am seriously so over-joyed about that. Not to mention that Soul Eater is my favorite Anime/Manga like, EVER. (I've watched all of the episodes, and I have the first six mangas. Still in progress of trying to obtain the rest of the books. So happy about the reboot!)**_

 _ **Just a reminder, I'm not much of a Blair X Maka fan. However the ship was a little fun to write about in advance, I'd prefer Maka X Soul. That's like, my OTP for every single fandom ever.**_

 _ **If I get enough requests, I may continue this, I dunno. I just sorta went with it, trying everything in advance, ya know? Thanks for reading~!**_


End file.
